


Kingpin

by thiccbinnch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/M, idk im bad at tags, its like a mob but also a drug cartel, mafia type stuff, smutty smut smut, this is a drug kingpin type work, will probably add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccbinnch/pseuds/thiccbinnch
Summary: I'd like to firstly say this is inspired by @jhobiumin on Tumblr, their edit gave me life.After building up her empire in Texas, Madison Drake is shocked to get a call from a well known global kingpin telling her he's coming to her. She has no idea if he is friend or foe. How will this play out?





	1. Prolouge

“Hello?”

“Hi!”

“Hello.”

“How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m good! This is Sean, by the way. My name’s not really Jack.”

“Oh! Jack as in, Jack, Jack?”

“Yes. Listen, I am a man of all trades and can get what I want very easily, do you understand?”

“Yes sir. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m coming over to Texas for the first time, and I’ve heard everything is fairly large over there.”

“I see. Well there’s always room for you here.”

“Thank you. I’ll be there on Tuesday. Would everything be ready?”

“Of course, Sean.”


	2. Chapter 1

Madison ran her hands through her long dark hair, before putting it into a low ponytail. Today was Thursday, meaning that Jack would be here anytime. There was a secret code known mostly among the leaders of the cocaine trade. Tuesday meant Thursday, Wednesday meant Saturday, Saturday meant Monday, etc, etc. There was no real rhyme or reason to it, just for their protection.

She looked around her small apartment, hoping it would be enough for him. Even though she had over $150,000 dollars in three different bank accounts across San Antonio, Texas, all under different names, of course, she still lived in a small one bedroom apartment to keep up her “barely-functioning adult” scheme. It was something she did for her own protection.

Suddenly she felt the back pocket of her high waisted light wash mom jeans begin to vibrate. That was her burner phone meaning this was a business call. She cleared her throat putting on her deepest voice she could to keep up her tough act and answered it.

“B.D.! How’s it hanging!?” The voice on the other end of the line said.

“Peyton, what is it?” she says, knowing immediately who it is.

“Can’t fool you boss!” He laughs, “Listen the shipment for J is gonna be late.”

“How late?” I say sternly, knowing that Jack would not wait for what he wants.

“A day? Maybe more.” He says, almost nervously.

“Why?”

“I don’t know boss the border patrol is getting a bit more hectic since Trump’s new laws.”

“Well listen I don’t care what it takes, you get this shipment here by Wednesday or I will handle it myself. And you don’t want me to handle it. If I handle it, you and your guys are gonna go for a long swim. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

She hung up the phone and sighed. The reality was, if that shipment wasn’t here by Saturday, she’d be the one dead, not Peyton. She didn’t want to die. Not yet anyway. She sits on her light blue couch with a dark brown blanket draped across the back, facing her TV. She takes out her personal phone, scrolling through Instagram, liking a few pictures that she had scrolled past, most of them just aesthetic pictures.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. She jumps a bit, her fear of loud noises seeping through her tough exterior. She quickly grabs her diamond encrusted Smith and Wesson Model 19 .357 Magnum and slowly walked to the door, flicking the safety off the gun.

“Who is it?” She says, cautiously.

“It’s Sean.” The voice on the other side of the door says. A sigh of relief leaves her lips and opens the door, gun still in hand. The man on the other side of the door shows a shocked face.

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for a man named Big Drake.” He says, a bit confused. Madison chuckles a bit, putting the safety back onto the gun and setting it on her table by the door.

“That’s me.” She says, opening the door wider, inviting him in.

“You’re Big D?”

“Yep.”

He, still confused, steps into the small apartment, and stops. “For one of the richest men- I guess women, in the world you live a small life.”

“All part of the disguise, Mr. McLoughlin.” She says, shutting the door. She turned to him, “Listen, I don’t want to be rude, but I’d like to know any weapons you have on you.”

He chuckles, “Of course, Love.” He states, his Irish accent thick. He strips off his blue suit jacket, revealing two pistols. He then lifts his right pant leg to reveal another. From this point of view, I couldn’t tell exactly what type of pistols they are. “I showed you mine, how ‘bout you show me yours, Princess?”

I roll my eyes, taking my gun from the table beside the door and pointing it in between his eyes. “Did you forget who I am?” She asks taking a step forward. “That you’re in my country? In my house? I’d suggest you show me some respect before you leave out of here rolled up in that rug over there.”

He seems shocked and nods. “My apologies.” She lowers the gun and sets it back down on the table.

“Good now listen, my under just called and said the shipment would be late. Instead of Friday, it’ll have to be Saturday. Something about the border patrol. We’ll just have to wait.” She says, leading him to her small kitchen where Sprinkles, her cat, was chilling on his cat tree.

Sean brings his pale hand up to scratch the stubble he had on his face. “Well, I personally wouldn’t mind staying here a bit longer. I’d love to check out some of the gorgeous views I’ve heard about. When I said I heard everything was large over here, I wasn’t just talking about the cocaine.” He states leaning against the granite countertops.

“I can arrange for someone to show you around if you’d like. Another one of my unders, Ethan, seemed exceptionally excited about your arrival.” I state, getting a glass of Sweet Iced Tea. “Can I offer you something to drink? I’ve got Sweet Tea-”

“Sweet Tea? What is that?”

“It’s a southern thing.” She giggles a bit. It was kind of nice having someone who wasn’t used to the customs of the south.

“I suppose I can try it.” He states wearily.

“Are you sure? I put like a pound of sugar in here.”

“I will have to pass on that, then.” He says, chuckling a bit. “Getting up there in age, gotta watch myself.”

Madison self-consciously looks down at her body. She was a pretty thick girl, weighing in at about 200 pounds. Most people wouldn’t really guess that much at how she carried herself but it was unfortunately true. With a sharp pang in my chest, I laugh a small bit and nod. 

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Not that you aren’t beautiful, Princess.” He says stepping closer and placing his hand on my beet red cheek. “And about that tour, I’d much rather have the gorgeous lady in front of me show me around.”

Almost instinctively she steps away from his hands, flashbacks from her last three fiance's faces getting blown to shreds surface to mind. “I, unfortunately, cannot. I’ll see if Ethan or someone else would like to.” She says before rushing across the apartment past him into her bedroom. Her breathing picks up and she shakes her head. She would not let anyone do what her exes have done to her ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get the big drunk

Sean didn’t know what to do. On one hand, most girls would never run away from him that way, and every other boss feared him. His life had gotten threatened multiple times since he got into the position but never by someone like her. He liked it. Suddenly the door opened and Madison walked back out. 

“Sorry, about that sudden outburst.” She stated cooly, gracefully moving into the living room. “The bedroom on the left has been set up for you, seeing as I didn’t know if you were getting a hotel or not.”

Sean smiles. “Thank you, love.” He smiles slightly and quickly looks out the window. “I did have a reserved room for myself at The St. Anthony, but I will just let my men take those over and I’d be glad to stay here with you.”  
Madison furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, here would be such a downgrade. That’s not really a logical decision, Jack.”

Sean physically winces. “Don’t call me that,” he growls, causing Madison’s eyes to widen. “Just call me Sean, love.” He says without a growl this time. “This decision may not be logical, but I’ve made it.”

Madison, her eyes still wide, nods her head. “Yes, Mr. McLoughlin.”

He smirks and takes out his phone texting his men to bring up his luggage. He puts his phone away and looks to the shorter woman. “Where’s a good place to grab a drink around here?”

“Nowhere good, that isn’t controlled by Fischbach.” She says, rolling her eyes at the mention of her rival.

“Fischbach? I thought he was out in California.”

“He is, but he controls areas all over the U.S. Mostly L.A. and Cincinnati but decided for some reason to move onto my territory and I can’t get him to leave.”

“I used to work with him, you know before his ego got the best of him.”

“Was he better then?”

“Yeah.”

Madison jumps as her door swings open, reaching for her weapon. She quickly relaxes seeing as it’s just Sean’s men bringing up his things. Sean sees this and chuckles a small bit.

“Robin! Can you bring the bags into the bedroom on the left?” Sean says cheerfully.

“Of course, Sir,” Robin replies with a Swedish accent, moving the bags to where was specified.

Madison turns to him with her eyebrows raised. “Really? You couldn’t carry some bags 15 feet?” To her, everyone was equal. Even the people working for her. She built her empire up on respect and trust.

“Why would I?” Sean says, before looking to a now returning Robin. “You’ve got the hotel room. Don’t mess it up too much.” He says patting Robin on the back as he leads him out.

“Thank you, Sean!” He says and smiles, heading out the door.

Madison smiles at the sweet man. “He’s a good one.” She says before going into the kitchen. “I don’t know about bars but I do have some Amaretto and Vodka?” She says pulling the alcohol out of the freezer.

“Hell yes.”

The brunette girl smirks and pulls shot glasses out of the cabinet and some limes out of the fridge. “Shots?” She says as more a statement as she pours two shots.

“You know it. But first, let me go slip into something a bit more comfortable.” She nods in response before taking a shot and sucking on a lime afterward. She takes a deep breathe, feeling an unknown tension on her chest be lifted and her body become more relaxed. 

Sean returns dressed in a pink sweater with a shooting star on it and black sweatpants. He grabs the shot she poured and downed it. “So, I assume you know my story. What’s yours?”

She shakes her head. “I’m not drunk enough to go into my backstory.” She says, pouring another two shots, and downing them both.

After three more shots and half of a screwdriver, which admittedly probably had more vodka in it than need be, Madison was feeling tipsy. Sean, however, looked as though he hadn’t had a drink all night.

“You know you’re really really hot.” Madison slurred at him from her couch, while he stood in the kitchen.

“Likewise, Darling.” He says sipping on a mix of a soda and some other alcoholic drink he had Robin bring them.

Maddie giggles and stands, stumbling a small bit. She goes and sits on her counter, almost falling off. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I do.” Sean chuckles, finding her drunkenness amusing.

“But I’ve killed people.” She says, with a heavy pain in her chest.

“A lot of people have, darling. Including me.”

“I’ve killed all three of my fiance's.” She admits, with her head down.

“Why’d you do that?” Sean inquires, quite surprised by this fact.

“Used me. For money and drugs. Well, except for one. Found out one was a cop. He said he didn’t know who I was but he was trying to weasel his way into my life, he recorded all of our conversations. I made him resign and say that he was moving. Then I shot him between the eyes.” She says, her breath getting shaky.

“Those are all reasonable explanations, dear. No need to beat yourself up over them.” He places his hand on her cheek, stepping in between her legs. He leans in close to her ear and whispers “Let me help you forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut coming up next on Kingpin!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut

She looks up at him. “I,” She hesitates, “I can’t.” She sighs and looks down. 

“And just why not?” Sean growls in her ear. 

“Ethan-” She starts before she’s interrupted.

“You’re fucking someone who works for you? Are you fucking stupid?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Well, no matter how stupid you are, I won’t tell if you won’t.” He smirks leaning in to kiss her.

She’s conflicted. This is the first time she’s thought about fucking him in a while, and it has been a little less than a month since she has. Fuck it, fuck Sean now, deal with Ethan later.

Their lips touch and it seems like fireworks go off inside their bodies. Sean places his hand on the small of her back and pulls her closer to him. In an instant, her legs are wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her to his bedroom.

He throws her onto the bed and strips off his shirt as she does the same to reveal a pink sports bra. He looks her up and down and licks his lips. He then moves towards his suitcase to pull out a condom.

“Wait!” She practically yells. “I’m on the pill.”

“Perfect.” He purrs and kisses her forcefully, both of them falling back onto the bed. Sean reaches into hair and grabs a fistful, pushing their faces closer together. Madison reaches down and tugs her own pants down, revealing she had been going commando. Sean notices and smirks down at her.

“Eager are we? You are already so wet for me.” He asks, letting go of her hair and stripping off his own pants and underwear, erection snapping to attention. Her mouth waters at the sight. He just smirks again and climbs on top of her, sliding his hands underneath the sports bra, then lifting it over her head and throwing it across the room. Now it was his turn for his mouth to water. He immediately attached his mouth onto her right nipple sucking on it harshly. She lets out a loud moan and her hands go to his dark brown locks.

He lets go and kisses her, lining his member up with her entrance. He pulls back to ask if she really wants to do this, she nods in response. He slowly pushes into and they both let out a long low moan. Sean stays still for a moment to give her time to adjust. She takes a few deep breaths and looks up at him. He takes this as a signal that he can move. He begins thrusting into her at an antagonizing slow pace, to tease her.

“s-Sean, faster, please.” She begs him in a whiny voice. Sean says nothing as he picks up his pace. He thrusts in and out of her at a faster rate than before.

“Yeah, you like that you little whore?” He growls in her ear and she lets out a soft moan as he does.

“Ye- Yes, sir.” She breathes out, making him growl in delight at the name she’d given him. He begins to go faster, feeling an intense pit form in his stomach.

“Fuck I’m close babygirl.” He groans and she nods, having the same feelings that he was.

“Me- Me too.” She stutters taking a deep breath as she looks into his baby blue eyes. Suddenly he adjusted and he was just hitting the right spot. She moaned out “Oh fuck! Keep- Keep right there!” She moans. 

“Hold on just, a few more-” He stutters between moans, still hitting her sweet spot. She shakes her head, knowing she can’t last that long.

“Se- Fuck, I can’t-” She manages to stumble out before just good thrust into her g-spot causes her to go over the edge. She lets out a loud hearty moan as she cums. The contracting muscles around Sean’s member doesn’t let him last long.

“Whe- where?” He says  
“Inside,” She says with no hesitation. She can’t think straight right now as she’s being thoroughly fucked through her high. Within a few minutes though, sticky hot cum fills inside her and Sean’s movements come to stop. He slowly pulls out of her and lays exhausted beside her.

“That was fun.” She comments, looking at him. He looked back down at her and smiled.

“Yeah it really was.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “We should get some rest, baby girl.” He says and she nods, closing her eyes. Sean followed her soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh character death be warned

The next morning she woke up startled as it was Peyton, her right-hand man, waking her up standing next to a fully dressed Sean.

“What, What’s going on?” She asks, pulling the blankets up around her to hide her body.

“It’s Fischbach. He attacked our base and stole everything. We think there’s a spy on our team.” He says, not fazed by her naked body. She sat up in an instant, her eyes.

“Everything’s gone? Ethan was on watch last night where is he?” She almost growls, getting up and putting on whatever she found first, which happened to be Sean’s pink sweater. It covered her well so she moved into her bedroom to throw on some leggings.

“He’s the one who called it in, said they held three guns to him he was trapped. He’d on his way here.” Peyton says.

Sean’s face was one of concern as he thought for a moment. “Fischbach wouldn’t have let him get away. What did you say Ethan’s last name was?” He says, coming behind her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“Nestor.” She says and Sean’s eyes go wide. 

“When I was working with Fischbach, his right-hand man was named Ethan Nestor,” Sean states, uneasy.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She says, looking up at him. Tears threaten to spill as her eyes water. She takes a deep breath and goes to her closet, getting out plastic tarps. She says nothing as she begins to pin the plastic to the walls and floor. “How long until he gets here?” She says and looks to Peyton who had begun helping her.

“He said he’d be here in 30 minutes, so he'll be here any minute now.” He says. Madison nods and finishes hanging the tarp over the window. 

“Good. Peyton, I need you to carry him out, can you do that?” She asks. He nods, going out to his car, pulling out the spare rug he kept in there to make it look like he was just helping her change rugs. She told Sean to wait in the bedroom, then made her way out to the living room to wait.

Soon after, Ethan showed up. He didn’t look as distraught as he probably should have. Madison moves her way to him, faking concern. “Oh my god baby are you okay?” She says, pulling him to her and kissing him, almost cringing.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them I was just trying to get them not to kill me.” He says, holding her. She reaches up and kisses him, letting it get a bit more intense then she would’ve liked. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom? I’ve missed you.” She says and looks up at him. He looks a little confused, thinking he would have to be the one to have to suggest it.

“Yes of course baby.” He says and she grabs his hand, leading him to the bedroom. She walks in first and pulls him in before he understands what’s going on.

“What’s going on?” Ethan asks, seeing the tarps around the walls. Suddenly the door closes to reveal Sean pointing a gun at him. He was dressed back in his suit to appear more intimidating.

“You really thought you could get away with it, huh?” Sean says, coming closer to him. Madison goes to a radio she has in the room and turns on some extremely loud trap music.

“Get away with what?” He says, almost yelling over the music.

“You work for Fischbach! Did you just think I’d believe they just didn’t kill you? That’s I’d be okay with my entire stash being fucking taken? Do you know who has to deal with all the fucking crackheads?” Madison yells at him, still, only the people in the room being able to hear her.

“Are you gonna kill me? Mark will come after you there will be war.” Ethan says, beginning to look scared.  
“Honey, he started a war the second you came in me.” She growls and grabs her gun raising it to his head, between his eyes. Without hesitation, she pulls the trigger, watching his lifeless body drop to the floor. 

She lowers her gun and turns off the music before she got complaints from the neighbors. She called Peyton in to get rid of the body, moving back to the living room. A sob escapes her lips as she realizes the gravity of the situation. She has to get a new shipment in, she has to- she has to vomit. She pushes past Sean who was rushing to come to comfort her, and into the bathroom. Her head hits the toilet and she vomits up everything she had eaten yesterday.

Sean rushes in and holds her hair as she does. “Are you okay?” He asks her, concern written on his face.

She nods, wiping her mouth as she comes up. “Yeah, just the reality hitting me plus our drinking last night really did not hit well.” She says, hugging him. “I just realized I’m wearing your shirt.” She says softly.

“Yeah, but it looks cute on you.” He says, hugging her back. He slowly stands them up and rubs his thumbs on her hips. “Are you sure your okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She assures, smiling up at him, putting her hands on his arms.

“Good,” He states, “because we’ve got a war to plan.”


End file.
